


Downpour

by ThorinOakenshield (Jensensational)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mud, Rimming, Sibling Incest, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensational/pseuds/ThorinOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kíli is cold, miserable, and wet due to the rain pouring down while he sits on watch, Fíli decides to do all he can to warm him up and make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the prompt: Pick your pairing, I just want some hot dwarf lovin' in the rain, with maybe a hobbit involved.  
> Bonus points if there's mud and they're absolutely filthy afterwards.
> 
> You can find the prompt over on the hobbit kink meme here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=150974#t150974
> 
> Not sure why I chose Durincest...I think I just wanted Fíli rimming Kíli in the rain...

Dori had been complaining about the rain, irritating everyone, so Thorin had decided it was time to find shelter to wait out the storm. They found a small cave, just big enough to fit them all in (though not comfortably).

Kíli was honestly grateful for the chance to catch some sleep. The rain was making him feel tired and there was nothing more he wanted at that moment than to curl up (probably and preferably next to his brother) and sleep. However, Thorin instructed that he and Fíli take first watch. Kíli sighed and nodded as he and Fíli head to the mouth of the cave to keep an eye out for trouble.

Kíli was miserable. It was pouring, he could barely see in front of him, could barely hear what Fíli was saying, and he was getting cold. He looked down at his soaked through clothes and grimaced. Now he understood why Dori had complained: this was terrible. Fíli raised a brow at him, a worried look crossing his features.

“It’s this blasted rain!” Kíli stated with a frown, “I’m soaked and it’s getting colder!”

“You sound like a maiden. Or Dori,” Fíli commented in return, “Though I suppose there isn’t much difference.”

“Oh hush!” Kíli said bitterly as Fíli scooted closer.

“Kíli,” Fíli said softly, reaching a hand forward to gently cup the side of Kíli’s face, “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know,” Kíli sighed, placing a hand over Fíli’s, “It’s just this weather. I’ve been tired all day because of it and now I’m soaked, cold, and miserable because of it.”

“Well I can’t help you with the wet clothes, but I can help with the warmth and misery,” Fili said, a sly grin slipping on to his face.

“I’m not sure if I approve of your plan or not,” Kili replied, a small smirk teasing the corner of his mouth.

“Is that so? Well then, I suppose I’ll have to put my plan in motion and see what happens.”

Kíli remained still as Fíli gripped his waist and tugged him closer. Fíli offered a faint smile before pressing his mouth firmly to his brother’s, his hands sliding up to push back Kíli’s coat. Kíli shifted against his brother, moving accordingly as Fíli continued to strip Kíli of his clothing.

“Are you going to make me do all the work?” Fíli teased.

“Well it is _your_ plan, brother.”

Fíli scoffed at that before making his actions hastier. Kíli gave a disapproving whine, pouting as Fíli managed to get his trousers off.

“Now Kíli. As you pointed out, this is _my_ plan. That means I can go about it as _I_ please.” Kíli nodded, seeing no point in arguing it, as Fíli grabbed Kíli’s ankles and used them to tug Kíli even closer. Kíli raised a brow, giving Fíli a curious look as his brother pushed Kíli’s legs up, causing his knees to bend, and slowly slid down between them.

Kíli shifted to try and see what Fíli was up to which instead caused him to wobble and fall into a large pile of mud next to him. Fíli sat up instantly, his eyes widening as Kíli cussed and try to get out of the mud to no avail.

“Kíli.”

“Don’t say a word! Now I’m cold, wet, and naked and covered with mud!” Kíli stared at Fíli, daring him to comment on the matter. Instead Fíli’s eyes grew dark as he moved over to Kíli’s side.

“What are you doing?” Kíli asked as Fíli fell down next to him.

“You idiot now you’re covered too!”

“I’m aware of that, Kíli,” Fíli said, his voice huskier than before. Kíli’s eyes widened. Oh. He knew that voice. A smirk appeared on his face before as he managed to turn and straddle Fíli’s hips.

“And what, dear brother, do you suggest we do to clean up?” Kíli asked. Fíli gave a small growl as his hands shot up to grip Kíli’s waist. He rutted his hips up, trying to get some friction between him and Kíli and earned a small whine from the other dwarf.

“I believe, Kíli, that the rain pouring down on us will take care of clean up.”

“Well I certainly hope so,” Kíli replied. Fíli, after that, decided he had had enough of Kíli’s talking. He sat up, one of his hands moving to grip the back of Kíli’s neck, and pressed his lips against his brother’s. He rolled his hips again, earning a gentle sigh from Kíli who ground back down. Fíli smirked into the kiss as he flipped them over. He repeated his actions from earlier, pushing Kíli’s legs up as he slid down between them. Kíli watched in mild amusement before gasping as Fíli brought his mouth down to suck at Kíli’s entrance.

Kíli was coated in mud, not sanitary at all, but Fíli didn’t care. He swept his tongue down the cleft of Kíli’s ass, bathing him slowly to get the mud off. Kíli mewled in delight as Fíli’s tongue swept back up to clean off Kíli’s rim. Fíli’s hands moved to grip Kíli’s ass cheeks and keep them spread apart as he pressed his tongue into Kíli. Kíli had to bite his hand to refrain from screaming. He chanced a look over at the company sleeping in the cave and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed they were all still asleep. Fíli raised a brow before pulling back and grinning devilishly up at his brother.

“I’m going to make you scream, Kíli,” Fíli said, “I’m going to make you moan and writhe and all of them will hear it and know.” Kíli’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to retort but found a loud moaning coming out instead as Fíli pressed his tongue and a finger into him. Fíli continued eating him out, sucking and licking and probing at Kíli’s entrance as Kíli’s breathing became shorter and ragged.

“Fíli,” Kíli whined as he moved a hand down to grab his dick. Fíli’s eyes flicked up and followed the movement of Kíli’s hand with a dark lust that caused Kíli to moan. He flicked his tongue at Kíli’s hole once more before sliding back up his brother’s body and smiling down at him.

“I think, dear brother, that it’s time for me to move on to the warming up part of my plan,” Fíli stated. Kíli nodded eagerly, not trusting himself to voice a witty retort. Fíli smiled once more before leaning back, his hand flying down to stroke at his own member. Kíli watched, his hand still on his own, as Fíli worked himself to full hardness, letting out Kíli’s name in a moan.

Fíli moved forward, gently grabbing Kíli and maneuvering him into a better position before aligning his hard member with Kíli’s stretched entrance. He gave the leg now over his shoulder a quick nip before pushing in, earning a loud cry from Kíli.

The mud felt like ice against his heated skin, Kíli thought. Something cool to counteract the heat coursing through him as Fíli rolled his hips harder and faster, his hands gripping Kíli’s waist tightly. Kíli writhed beneath him, no longer caring about remaining silent as Fíli pounded into him. Kíli felt like he was on fire, like he would burst into flame any moment. He shouted out in pleasure as Fíli hit his prostate. A smirk appeared on his brother’s face as he aimed to hit there again.

Kíli shifted to grip at Fili’s shoulders, letting out a series of sounds as he kissed and bit at Fíli’s skin. Fíli tilted his head and groaned into his brother’s hair as he sped up. He was close; Kíli could tell from the way that his movements became less precise. Kíli was as well, he could feel himself slipping over the edge. His hand moved down to grip at his erection once more. He pumped it in time with Fíli’s sporadic thrusts, moaning and whining loudly.

Fíli came with a growl of Kíli’s name, filling his brother as he continued thrusting regardless of being finished. Kíli came shortly after, mewling in bliss as he rocked down against Fíli. The pair panted for breath, blinking to try and keep the rain out of their eyes.

“Well, Fíli,” Kíli managed to say, “I am certainly much warmer. Though I don’t think the rain helped in cleaning us off.” Fíli smirked at him, his hair now plastered to his face as the rain picked up and started coming down harder.

“Well it certainly seems to be helping now,” Fíli replied as he pulled out of his brother. He flopped onto his back and watched in amusement as Kíli moved to lie beside him.

“We’ll probably catch a cold like this,” Kíli stated. Fíli grinned and leaned over to kiss Kíli’s forehead.

“Or we could try to warm up again to make sure that doesn’t happen,” he said before nuzzling the side of Kíli’s face.

“Well I suppose there is that,” Kíli said with a short laugh before pulling Fíli down and pressing their mouths together. He felt Fíli smile against his lips and couldn’t help but wonder, as Fíli’s hands slid down his body, how much longer their watch was going to last and whether they would have time to go another round.


End file.
